


I’m A Falling Star

by bbydonghyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5sos lyrics lol, Fluff, M/M, slight angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbydonghyuck/pseuds/bbydonghyuck
Summary: Jaemin and Donghyuck’s sweet escape from their hectic lives as idols are each other, laying under the sheets limbs tangled together as they trace each other’s silhouettes in the dark





	I’m A Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> “You are my getaway  
> You are my favorite place  
> We put the world away  
> Yeah we're so disconnected”
> 
> Please listen to 5sos’s Disconnected so the feels will hit harder

Everyone had their role in their group of friends. Some were the caregiver that everyone went to for advice, the loud one that always did something dumb, the sensible one that always made sure no one died, etc. Donghyuck was the comical one, the friend that always brought up the mood and made everyone laugh. Personally, Donghyuck loved making his band members laugh; it gave him a surge of accomplishment seeing his best friends enjoying themselves although there could be difficult times in the industry where one wanted to quit. 

There was one downfall at being the “funny one” though. It seemed as if he could never have a bad day where he could just sit back and not talk. He had to crack jokes. He had to be happy and smiling all the time. He couldn’t reveal that he was anything but the happy, go-lucky boy everyone knew him so well to be. God forbid the moodmaker, make the mood melancholic and undesirable. Unfortunately, today was one of those days. 

Since the second he woke up, Donghyuck knew it would be a bad day, but he would try to hide his resentment with an uplifting smile. As the day proceeded, small inconveniences irritated him and made his teeth clench. At one point during a photoshoot, the photographer asked him to do a certain pose and Donghyuck almost exploded to tell him that his pose was fine and to just snap the god forsaken picture so he could lay down on the couch. Some members noticed his sour mood and came up to him, but Donghyuck would just shove them away. At one point they stopped trying and left him to nap on the couch alone until it was time to go back to the dorms. 

On the ride home, Donghyuck would scroll through his phone mindlessly, waiting for the time they would arrive. It didn’t help his mood that it was raining the entire day. Jaemin was sitting next to him, and he had been observing him throughout the day. His snappy behavior, his long sighs after someone asked him to do something, his lack of motivation for anything. Jaemin didn’t approach Donghyuck during the day to speak to him; he only would place a comforting hand on his shoulder as he walked by or silently keep him company as if to wordlessly assure him that if he needed someone to vent to, Jaemin was there. 

Jaemin had a plan on how to get the older boy to loosen up his tense shoulders and relax his anxious thoughts. He closed his eyes and waited for the car to hit a bump so he could sway his head onto Donghyuck’s shoulder. It wasn’t a surprising action to Donghyuck; Jaemin always seemed to find a way to fall asleep on him on the car rides home, so his gaze softened for a second before merely patting the younger boy’s thigh. Jaemin peeked through one of his eyes to find Donghyuck back on his phone, scrolling through social media, causing his nose to scrunch. He waited for another bump to hit the tire before falling into Donghyuck’s lap. Now it was hardly possible to be on his phone without feeling uncomfortable. 

“Dude, why don’t you have your seatbelt on,” Donghyuck whispered mostly to himself. He sighed and pocketed his phone so he could sit Jaemin back up and buckle him up. 

Jaemin whined and clung onto Donghyuck’s thighs, trying to keep the strength of his grip believable for someone who was supposed to be half asleep. Donghyuck sighed and let Jaemin rest, but now he had nothing to do since trying to hold a phone without using Jaemin’s body as an armrest would be difficult. As Donghyuck stared out of the window and Jaemin’s spine was starting to ache from the uncomfortable position, Donghyuck’s fingers found their way into Jaemin’s pink, and quite damaged, hair. 

“Your hair texture is crispier than a dorito,” Donghyuck whispered. He bent a few strands of Jaemin’s hair expecting it to snap apart from itself, but it didn’t. 

Jaemin internally rolled his eyes. “Your hair is probably worse, rainbow head. At least I had a fifteen month recovery time,” he thought. 

The car stopped in front of the group’s dorms, and the managers had to wake the members that had fallen asleep. Donghyuck shook Jaemin in order to be able to get out, but Jaemin didn’t budge. Perhaps if he kept up the act, Donghyuck would be forced to carry him up to their dorms in a piggy-back style. 

“I’ll leave you in the car,” Donghyuck threatened, but Jaemin continued his act. This resulted in Donghyuck having to do what he always does to get Jaemin to do something he wants. He placed his freezing cold hand at the back of Jaemin’s neck and squeezed, causing him to jump up from his lap with a shiver. 

“Do you not have circulation in your hands? It’s like a ghost touched me,” Jaemin accused. The two boys stared at each other for a few more moments before Jaemin huffed and crawled out of the car and onto the pavement. 

For the first time that day, Donghyuck let out a small, genuine laugh, but he wasn’t going to let anyone find out. He was in a bad mood and, all he’s been wanting all day was to lay in bed and sleep. He tried not to sprint up the stairs up to their dorm, he tried not to tell Mark to hurry up with the door passcode, and he tried not to fly onto his bottom bunk bed. The soft sheets buried into his face as he pulled the covers to his chin and snuggled into the familiar scent of the lavender detergent. He took out his phone once again, but it was snatched out of his hand before he could unlock it.

“No phones,” Jaemin said. He was already in his pajamas, which made Donghyuck realize that he was still in his daily wear. 

“I knew having you as my roommate would be annoying,” Donghyuck huffed, snatching his phone from Jaemin’s hand and turning in bed so his back was facing him. 

Suddenly, a crushing weight knocked the air out of Donghyuck’s lungs, making him groan under the weight. His phone was once again taken from his hands by Jaemin who decided suffocating him was a good idea. Donghyuck wrestled with him in attempt to get his phone back only to have Jaemin shove his phone down his pants. 

“Jaemin! What the fu--”

“Now you have to spend quality time with me,” Jaemin smiled. 

“Now it’s going to have all your dick germs on it,” Donghyuck said with disgust, shoving him over to the side of the bed so he could breathe. 

“It's in my pant leg, chill,” he said, wrapping his arm around Donghyuck’s waist. 

“No,” Donghyuck grabbed Jaemin’s wrist and threw his arm off himself. 

Jaemin wrapped his arm around his waist again and flung his leg over his legs, “Now you can’t escape.” 

Donghyuck sighed, “Whatever.”

Jaemin snuggled into Donghyuck’s back and listened to his steady breathing. Unlike his hands, Donghyuck himself was extremely warm. It was nights like this that Jaemin loved. The soft padding of rain on the window and the warmth of Donghyuck was pure bliss after a rough day. Most nights they slept in their separate beds, but occasionally one of them would crawl into the other’s bed and snuggle under the sheets. While Donghyuck may have started off the day horribly, Jaemin wanted to be the reason for it to end happily.

“Your waist is so small,” Jaemin said as he hugged Donghyuck tighter.

“It’s because I’m a skinny legend for carrying the music industry on my back,” Donghyuck said.

“See, you spend too much time on twitter,” Jaemin laughed.

“But am I wrong though?” Donghyuck said, matter-of-factly. 

“No, I guess you aren’t,” Jaemin giggled. He was happy Donghyuck was slowly becoming his usual self again. 

They were left back in silence as Jaemin traced his fingers in different patterns on Donghyuck’s stomach. He remembered the first time they laid under the sheets like this. It was actually Donghyuck’s suggestion. He was, and Jaemin quotes, “lonely and needed affection.” Jaemin wasn’t so opposed to the idea and opened his arms wide to which Donghyuck body slammed into. It was Donghyuck who snaked his hand up Jaemin’s shirt first claiming that it would warm up his freezing hands, but Jaemin’s hands were always warm so he had no excuse right now to be tracing his fingers on Donghyuck’s soft skin. It was just so addicting. Donghyuck’s skin was honey and Jaemin couldn’t help but to be the fluffy bee that couldn’t escape its grasp. 

Donghyuck’s hips shifted under Jaemin’s leg, and Jaemin smiled. He usually did this when he was about to turn around to face him and talk to him. Not only were these cuddling sessions initiated to get the affection they lacked but to vent feelings or talk about random things. Hopefully, this was the start of Donghyuck opening up to Jaemin about how he felt today. 

The body of the smaller boy before him wiggled and turned until both of them were looking at each other with their heads rested on the pillows. Jaemin’s arm fell from Donghyuck’s waist only to have his warm hand taken into the other’s cold hand. 

“Isn’t it weird that your hand is always too hot and mine is too cold?” Donghyuck laughed. 

Jaemin rubbed his thumb on the back of Donghyuck’s hand and smiled. “It’s like we’re meant to be or something,” Jaemin thought.

Jaemin didn’t remember exactly when he fell for Donghyuck, but it was definitely after the cuddling sessions started. Before, he only saw Donghyuck as a band member and close friend. It wasn’t until sharing this intimacy and practically being each other’s therapists under the covers that Jaemin began to notice Donghyuck’s little details: the moles on his face--which he can probably connect with his eyes closed by now--the soft curve of his eyes as they stared into his, his heart shaped lips that he often thought about kissing, the list could go on. 

“I’m sorry for acting like a whiny bitch today,” Donghyuck sighed. 

“Everyone has their bad days. It’s okay,” Jaemin assured. 

“It’s not, though,” Donghyuck looked down at their intertwined hands. 

“You don’t have to be the happy full sun everyday. You’re human, hyuck,” Jaemin cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes fondly, “It’s okay to be sad sometimes.”

Jaemin’s heart began to race at their proximity. His thumbs caressing Donghyuck’s soft cheeks and their eyes locked together. Only a few inches forward and he could finally know just how soft Donghyuck’s lips were—

“Being sad is wack though,” Donghyuck laughed. 

Jaemin sighed and dropped his hands, but a small smile fought its way onto his lips. 

“You ruining the mood is wack,” Jaemin shoved him and rolled over so his back was facing Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck cooed and snaked his arm around Jaemin’s torso. He buried his nose into the crook of Jaemin’s neck as he traced circles on his chest. Jaemin prayed that he couldn’t feel the pounding of his heart through his skin. He could practically hear it in his ears as the blood rushes to his face. At least it was dark and Donghyuck couldn’t see how flustered he made him. 

Jaemin admits he’s a fool for never confronting Donghyuck about his growing love for him, but his love of putting the world away and just being with him like they are now, he didn’t want to risk it. The sound of rain as Donghyuck hummed into his ear, the warmth of his body under the sheets, and their hands intertwined into the perfect balance of warmth. He was his getaway, and he didn’t want anything to change. 

Donghyuck traced his hand over Jaemin’s silhouette as if counting the hills across the sheets. Jaemin’s heart began to flutter as Donghyuck’s fingers traced down from his chest to his hips and down the sides of his legs. He had to swallow the sound threatening to escape his lips as Donghyuck’s hand crept under the waistband of his pajamas. 

“Got it!” Donghyuck laughed before taking out his phone from the depths of Jaemin’s pants. He quickly turned around with a giggle as he unlocked his phone. 

“Hyuck!” Jaemin exclaimed. 

“Fine, fine,” Donghyuck locked his phone and wrapped his body around Jaemin’s once again, “I’ll just be here with you.”


End file.
